Torpedo Girl
Torpedo Girl (魚雷ガール, Gyorai Gāru) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Torpedo Girl a split-character who shares the same body with her other half, OVER, and only one of them can exist at a time. They are the main antagonists of the "OVER and the Legendary Idiot Killer" arc. Background Torpedo Girl is a powerful, unpredictable force not even Bo-bobo and his hajikelists quite understand when she first appears. Compared to her other half, OVER, she is a living female torpedo with human arms and legs. And unlike the patient anger held by the human form, she gets ticked off by even the slightest of comments, immediately responding by making her bomb-like body fly towards her opponent and smashing into them with intense force. Personality Part of the reason behind Torpedo Girl's immense anger and frustration stems from her position as a Legendary Idiot Killer (伝説のボケ殺し Densetsu no Bokekoroshi; in the dub, "Joke Killer"), a legendary group of warriors who attacked and killed anyone and everyone that made even the smallest of jokes or performance of foolish action. Whenever she even senses or sees something silly or ridiculous, her immediate action is to attack the person with full force. Although she sees herself as vital to the protection of the sanity of the world, Torpedo Girl is considered a nightmare to anyone with hajike abilities such as Bo-bobo, Don Patch or Tokoro Tennosuke. Considering how acting crazy and silly is part of what makes a hajike attack so successful against conventional enemies, Idiot Killers such as her consistently stop them from being successful in their weirdness. However, as much as she claims to hate hajike attacks, Torpedo Girl has several odd traits that show her own hajike abilities: she is obsessed with the word Torpedo (even to the point of laughing with that word) and is crazy enough to survive in Bo-bobo World, which typically would drive a normal warrior insane (it could be the fact she is one of the Shitennou and has gone past the point of losing to that technique a long time ago.) Relationships Although Torpedo Girl consistently holds an angry grudge to nearly everyone she meets, she does have a more affectionate side to her personality, as well as her romantic side, which brings out a feminine part of her not normally seen in her. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke Although she initially holds hatred for the antics of Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke, she comes to see them merely as "children" who just needs her guidance like a teacher guides their students. In certain battles where she sees them in danger, she fights to protect them from their opponent. Similarly she can assist in awakening the hidden potential of other warriors. During Bo-bobo's battle with his brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe, she is able to awaken a hidden "Ganeme" attack inside the afro warrior. After the first series, she further assists Bo-bobo in evolving his "Hanage Shinken" into its "Shinsetsu" version and continues to watch over the development of the other rebels in their further battle against Hair Hunters. Softon When she meets Softon when encountering Bo-bobo's team on their way to Cyber City, she instantly falls heads over heels for him, making her obsessively pursue him and declare her love of him every time he's around. Surprisingly, while Torpedo Girl loves Softon with his strange head, she becomes heartbroken when she sees his true, human face after Icen steals away his Babylon abilities. Hatenko Initially she had been in love with Hatenko, but when he had betrayed her, she placed a "Kill Seal" on him and threw him out into the wilderness. (where, ironically, he would meet the Hajikegumi and Don Patch...and have the same Kill Seal used against him by OVER) Heppokomaru Landmine Dandy Transformation between OVER and Torpedo Girl The means by which OVER transforms into Torpedo Girl regards the collection of energy based around the anger status of OVER. The abdomen of the human's body has a circle with six small spheres. Whenever OVER's emotions becomes more enraged, one of the six spheres lights up in a clockwise formation. (in the anime, the spheres slowly light up, with two anger outbursts usually needed to fully light a sphere, while a complete anger burst filling up one sphere instantly) The means in OVER becoming angry can usually be done either through battle damage by an opponent or, in the case of hajike, losing tolerance to their nonsense actions. At the moment the final sphere lights up, the words "GAME OVER" appears in the middle of the circle as an aura surrounds OVER, transforming him into Torpedo Girl and immediately allowing her to take action against all of the craziness. Although turning OVER into Torpedo Girl is easy, turning her back into OVER is much more difficult to determine. In her first battle against Bo-bobo's team, the torpedo female slowly started to wear down from the long, drawn out battle with the hajikelists. Eventually, Torpedo Girl began losing her own stubborn personality and begins to speak and act more like OVER before one more super-powerful attack turned her back to the human form. However, the only other depicted time Torpedo Girl had been seen turning back was during the battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III. Without any forewarning on her part, she merely loses energy and faints, leading her to turn back into OVER. Because Torpedo Girl had not been pushed to her physical and mental limit when facing the Third, it is assumed that the anger energy stored within her had run out, forcing her to change back to her other form. Though Torpedo Girl is the daughter of Landmine Dandy, it is never explained if she or OVER were the original being or two separate beings that became merged. History Past Torpedo Girl was born the daughter of Landmine Dandy, a living landmine known as a great teacher within the Maruhage Empire. Under his watch, he was the instructor of Hydrate, the younger brother of Tsuru Tsurulina IV whom he taught the powerful Ashi no Ura Shinken (Fist of the Foot Sole) which he wished to learn to take down his older brother. Unfortunately, Dandy was also a powerful and well known Hajikelist, which was one thing that his young daughter could not stand about him. One day and without any forewarning, Torpedo Girl took her father apart, which essentially killed him as well as eventually sealed Hydrate's own fate for turning against his brother the emperor. Not much about her is known after that event, but Torpedo Girl eventually became a member of the legendary "Idiot Killer" group, which was natural due to already holding a grudge towards Hajike due to her father. It is also assumed at this time that OVER first appeared, becoming well known in his own right as a powerful member of the Hair Hunt troop to the point of eventually becoming one of the Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings. OVER and the Legendary Idiot Killer OVER finally reveals the anger energy storing inside him (preparing him to return to his true form, which Tokoro Tennosuke and Bo-bobo immediately complete. His anger power energized, OVER finally reveals his true form, Torpedo Girl. In this true form, Torpedo Girl immediately gets to work, instantly showing off her unstoppable "Idiot Killer" powers against Bo-bobo's team and her invincibility to practically all of their attacks. The Hajike Trio get to work throwing out their attacks, both alone and a team, but the torpedo merely laughs it off and continues to attack them ruthlessly without remorse. Even a trip into Bo-bobo World was not enough to take her down. Eventually, Bo-bobo was forced to unleash one of his most powerful attacks: the judgment of the Nine Planets that slowly wore away at her (and his teammates), making her OVER personality return before finally forcing her to face the ultimate wrath. Cyber City With the final defeat of OVER and Torpedo Girl, Bo-bobo's team hoped they would never have to see them ever again. However, while traveling to Cyber City to rescue their ally Gasser from the powerful Giga, Torpedo Girl suddenly reappears as they were confronted by the city's external defense! While expecting to beat up the hajikelists again for their joking ways, she falls head over heels in love with Softon at first sight. Because of him, the female torpedo decides to help them in their battle in Cyber City. Although she did avoids Bo-bobo's battles at first, she ends up leading Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke against Shibito of the Electric Brain Warriors, where she shows off her protective nature and nearly unstoppable attacks against the master of words. After that battle, Torpedo Girl further assists the team against Giga himself, being the only one to get past the art master's wall of sound and assisting in various Hajike attacks as they bring down the Cyber City master. After Bo-bobo's team emerged victorious, Torpedo Girl goes her separate way again. The Former Maruhage Empire Torpedo Girl made an even more unexpected return during the Hajike battle against the Former Maruhage Empire. Combat Blues, a perverted military man who leads Former E-Block, ends up accidentally summoning her believing that she was his secret weapon against Bo-bobo. Taking advantage of her caring nature, Bo-bobo coaxes Torpedo Girl to crush Combat Blues, making quick work of him. Torpedo Girl remains with the group for the remainder of the arc, fighting off minor block leaders while going back and forth running off with various members of Bo-bobo's team at the wrong times. But when she returns to the main team to assist in the battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III, She goes crazy and turns back into OVER. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire With OVER turned back into Torpedo Girl again, she became immune to LOVE's flirtation attacks and, with the assistance of her frustrated former crush Hatenko, make quick work of her. The return of Torpedo Girl end up making Bo-bobo's battle against Hydrate slightly easier. Although she did not directly fight against any more enemies, she assisted Bo-bobo when needed for an extra attack. However, her main importance was the activation of the hidden potential within the afro warrior. During a losing battle against his brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe, Torpedo Girl (with Don Patch and Tennosuke) sneaks inside Bo-bobo's mind, where they play with his controls to the point of activating his "Ganeme" attack, which ends up crushing his older brother. After the fall of Hydrate, Torpedo Girl decides to come along as Bo-bobo's team heads to the Hair Kingdom to take down another of his brothers: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. Though she does not do as much as other members of Bo-bobo's team, she did her part in taking down the forces of the Hair Kingdom. She fought an initial battle against fan-created general Hell Dolphin before assisting Bo-bobo's team in taking down Icen and the remainder of her team. (particularly after what she pulled on Softon) She then was thought to become a hostage in the battle of MechaShigekiTower Survival, as the main hostage of a tofu cube puzzle game. Yet somehow she was still able to throw out an occasional attack against the enemies inside the tower who disturbed her. (including Hatenko) She even got a fusion with Bo-bobo that was instantly crushed by Bo-bobo's older brother. In the end, she helped in finally defeating the tyrant before going off on her own way again to handle a threat in Fukui to assist a Nomura jellyfish. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Although Torpedo Girl does not have a major role in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, she has been key to the further awakening of Bo-bobo's hidden powers and abilities. After leaving Bo-bobo's group, Torpedo Girl chooses to settle in Fukui to live in peace, though she does assist those who seek her out to increase their own power. During the year between the fall of Bi-bibi and the new rebellion against Tsuru Tsurulina III, she made Bo-bobo undertake training with her, awakening hidden potential and making his "Hanage Shinken" evolve into "Shinsetsu Hanage Shinken", even allowing him to transform into a "Shinsetsu" form of his own. After Namerou awakens his full power of the emperor and Tsuru Tsurulina III declares war on all Shinken users, Bo-bobo heads to Fukui to further train himself and his allies. Though already training Hatenko (who had arrived before them, the torpedo chooses to allow for the team to train in her secret training ground to multiply their power. By the time the team is finally ready to take on the 3rd after a month of training, Torpedo Girl herself chooses to not join in on the main rebellion, choosing instead to go to Comiket to sell a doushinji starring her and Softon. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle (ボケ殺しハイスクールを作るギョラ): *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Bo-bobo': *'Vs. Don Patch': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Serviceman': *'Vs. Hatenko': *'Vs. Dengakuman': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. Denbo': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Epilogue': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Torpedo Girl's main attack ability is simply the usage of her body to fly around and bash into an opponent. Due to the force of acceleration and the weight of her body, she is able to make a powerful attack just by herself. Her body is invincible in this form and can not be penetrated by any attacks, including Fist abilities. Torpedo Girl's more powerful attacks are all classified as the Fist style of Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken (the same "Fist of Horrible Bloody Murder" as OVER, but made as a separate "Fist of Torpedo" in the dub instead of "Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword" like her human half), which usually involve the release of many torpedoes that bombard an opponent into an attack they can not escape from. While she often doesn't use them, Torpedo Girl also occasionally uses hajike abilities just like Bo-bobo. Attacks * Torpedo Away: Rushes at high speed towards the enemy. Used against Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Heppokomaru. *'Torpedo Whirlwind Kick' (魚雷旋風脚)/Torpedo Whirlwind: Simply jumps in the air and performs multiple spin kicks at high speed. Used against Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. This attack is possibly based of Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind from the mang and anime series Naruto. * Dumb Bomb: Torpedo Girl throws Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke at the enemy and they explode on impact. *'Falling Torpedo 200X' (フォーリング魚雷2005)/Super Ultimate Torpedo Sneak Attack: Torpedo Girl uses her detector to sense the enemies location and attacks them all at high speed in the air. This attack changes its number each year. Used on Shibito and LOVE. (the version used on LOVE is an upgraded version awakened by her "unlocking" her true potential in Hatenko World, launching her from a battleship) *'Napoleon's Napolitan' (ナポレオンのナポリタン)/Spaghetti Napoletano Attack: Torpedo Girl, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke force the opponent to eat pasta. In the manga, the pasta is instead spaghetti. Used against Shibito *'Torpedo Pull Down' (魚雷崩し)/Torpedo Power: Torpedo summons hooks from her mouth to disable the Mega Giga Sound by forcing them to the ground. *'Torpedo's Lovely Education' (魚雷の愛ある教育)/Bringing Up Baby Properly: Torpedo Girl creates a storyboard of how she raised the opponent during their childhood. Used against Combat Blues. *'Cross Goddess' (クロス女神)/X Marks Your End: Torpedo Girl and Bo-bobo charge to the enemy in an cross pattern. Used against Combat Blues. *'Super Low Altitude Lock-on' (超低空ＬＯＣＫ・ＯＮ)/Triple Lock Shocker: Torpedo Girl charge to the enemy while pulling Hatenko under her ready to "lock" the enemy. Used against Three-Thousand Years, Yagyu and Model. *'Gyora-Combo Attack' (ギョラ連撃): Torpedo Girl attacks the enemy with an uppercut, a series of mid-air kicks and a high-speed tackle. Used against LOVE. *What is This Whip? (ホイップって何じゃーい): Torpedo Girl rushes to the enemy with Dengakuman and Hanpen. Used against Byakkyo. *(人生ギョラ色): The same as Torpedo Away. Video Game Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Regular Attacks: Hajike Techniques: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle *Joking Prohibition!! (おふざけ禁止!!): A powered-up version of Torpedo Away. *Fart Lightning (屁雷): *Napoleon Sword (ナポレオンソード): Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Appearances * Episode Appearances: 22 (Cameo), 33-35, 43-51, 57-68, 76 (Cameo) * Manga Appearances: ** Original Series: 182-230 ** Shinsetsu Bo-bobo: 35 *'Video Games': **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Assemble! Bodily Sensation Bo-bobo Trivia *OVER and Torpedo Girl both appeared in the last popularity contest, but neither made the top 10. OVER came in 13th place, while Torpedo Girl came in 18th place. *Unlike OVER, she is actually 28 years old. It is unknown why she is 28 and OVER is three years younger. *Two more beings similar to TorpedoGirl appear in the series. Both Sambaman and Monsu are also nonsensical beings who transform from white-haired, aggressive men, with Shinken abilities. It was never revealed if there was any sort of connection between the three. *Further complicating the OVER/Torpedo Girl relationship is the existence of "Prototype Torpedo Girls", earlier versions of the original with similar attack power. This would suggest that Torpedo Girl was built like an actual torpedo, but still does not explain who or where OVER came from. * Torpedo Girl is based on an KISS song with the same name. * Over and Torpedo Girl have both appeared in 8 episodes of the anime. *Torpedo Girl'd favorite hobby is crossword puzzles.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon References Category:Non-Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Rebels Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with split transformations Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire